finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーX HD リマスター オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 25 décembre 2013. Cette bande originale créée pour la mouture HD de Final Fantasy X contient l'intégralité des morceaux de l'époque, dont les 2/3 furent réarrangés, sous la direction de Masashi Hamauzu, aidé par Keiji Kawamori. On note la présence de Nobuo Uematsu, l'un des compositeurs de l'époque en conseiller sur le projet, avec son associé Tsutomu Narita participant aux arrangements. À part la participation de Hirosato Noda et de Ryo Yamazaki, on y voit le retour Junya Nakano sur un projet de Square Enix, 4 ans après avoir quitté la compagnie. Concernant les bonus, on y retrouve 3 pistes bonus, plus 7 tirées de la bande-son de Final Fantasy X-2. Pistes #'"Listen to my Story"' (「全部話しておきたいんだ」) from Final Fantasy X #:Voix: Masakazu Morita #'Zanarkand' (ザナルカンドにて) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Piano: Aki Kuroda (黒田 亜樹) #'Prelude' (プレリュード) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hirosato Noda #'Tidus's Theme' (ティーダのテーマ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Guitare acoustique: Toru Tabei #'Otherworld' from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #'Run!!' (急げ！！) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'This Is Your Story' (これはお前の物語だ) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Creep' (不気味) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Battle Theme' (ノーマルバトル) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Victory Fanfare' (勝利のファンファーレ) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #'Out of the Frying Pan' (夢も希望もありません) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #'Leap in the Dark' (暗躍) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Underwater Ruins' (海底遺跡) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Oui Are Al Bhed' (チイはアルベド族) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Enemy Attack' (敵襲) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'The Blitzers' (ブリッツに賭けた男達) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Trompette: Kenichi Tsujimoto (辻本 憲一) #'Besaid' (ビサイド島) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Violon: Hijiri Kuwano (桑野 聖) #:Percussions: Ippiqui Takemoto (竹本 一匹) #'Spira Unplugged' (スピラの情景) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Guitare acoustique: Toru Tabei #'Hum of the Fayth' (祈りの歌) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'Phantoms' (幻想) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'The Trials' (試練の間) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #'Hymn - Valefor' (祈りの歌～ヴァルファーレ) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'The Summoning' (召喚) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Braska's Daughter' (大召喚士の娘) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #'Good Night' (おやすみ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #'Yuna's Theme' (ユウナのテーマ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Movement In Green' (萌動) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'The Sending' (異界送り) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'Calm Before the Storm' (嵐の前の静けさ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Hymn - Ifrit' (祈りの歌～イフリート) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'Luca' (ルカ) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Grand Maester' (マイカ総老師歓迎) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Decision On the Dock' (不撓の決意) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'The Splendid Performance' from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masashi Hamauzu #'Face Off' (対峙) #:Composition originale: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Blitz Off!' #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #:Guitare électrique: Yuya Ebisawa (海老澤 祐也) #:Percussions: Ippiqui Takemoto #'Auron's Theme' (アーロンのテーマ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Mi'ihen Highroad' (ミヘン街道) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Guitare acoustique: Toru Tabei #:Hautbois & saxophone: Hitoshi Ohori (大堀 仁司) #:Flûte: Kazuko Nakase (中瀬 香寿子) #:Mukkur: Mina #'Chocobo Jam' (ブラスdeチョコボ) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'The Travel Agency' (旅行公司) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Percussions: Ippiqui Takemoto #'They May Pass' (通行を許可します) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Seymour's Theme' (シーモアのテーマ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Twilight' (宵闇) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Djose Temple' (ジョゼ寺院) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #'Hymn - Ixion' (祈りの歌～イクシオン) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'Ridess the Shoopuf?' (シパーフ乗るぅ？) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #'Rikku's Theme' (リュックのテーマ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Guadosalam' (グアドサラム) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Thunder Plains' (雷平原) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Percussions: Ippiqui Takemoto #'Jecht's Theme' (ジェクトのテーマ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Guitare acoustique: Toru Tabei #'Macalania Woods' (マカラーニャの森) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masashi Hamauzu #'The Void' (霧海) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'The Temple Player' (寺院楽隊) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Seymour's Ambition' (シーモアの野望) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Hymn - Shiva' (祈りの歌～シヴァ) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'Pursuit' (迫りくる者たち) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'The Burning Sands' (灼熱の砂漠) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Percussions: Ippiqui Takemoto #'Peril' (危機) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masashi Hamauzu #'The Truth Revealed' (明かされた真実) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #'Launch' (発進) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Percussions: Ippiqui Takemoto #'The Wedding' (結婚式) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #'Assault' (襲撃) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Percussions: Ippiqui Takemoto #:Trompette: Kenichi Tsujimoto #'Tragedy' (悲劇) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #'Believe' (私は飛べる) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Trompette: Kenichi Tsujimoto #'Via Purifico' (浄罪の路) from Piano Collections Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #:Piano: Aki Kuroda #'Hymn - Bahamut' (祈りの歌～バハムート) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'Moment of Truth' (審判の時) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masashi Hamauzu #'Patricide' (父を殺めた男) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #'Suteki Da Ne' (素敵だね) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Yuna's Decision' (ユウナの決意) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Lulu's Theme' (ルールーのテーマ) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #'Bravely Forward' (勇ましく進め) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #'Hymn - Yojimbo' (祈りの歌～ようじんぼう) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'Servants of the Mountain' (極北の民) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Violon: Hijiri Kuwano #:Percussions: Ippiqui Takemoto #'Hymn - The Ronso' (祈りの歌～ロンゾ族) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'Wandering' (彷徨の炎) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #'A Fleeting Dream' (いつか終わる夢) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu & Ryo Yamazaki #:Hautbois & saxophone: Hitoshi Ohori #'Hymn - Yunalesca' (祈りの歌～ユウナレスカ) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'Challenge' (挑戦) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'Beyond the Darkness' (深淵の果てに) from Vielen Dank #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masashi Hamauzu #:Piano: Naoko Endo (遠藤 直子) #:Violon: Markus Merk & Kaoru Yamamoto (山本 薫) #:Alto: Tilo Widenmeyer #:Violoncelle: Dietrich von Kaltenborn #:Flûte: Andrea Ikker #'Gloom' (暗澹) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Hymn - Spira' (祈りの歌～スピラ) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'The Unsent Laugh' (死人（しびと）が笑う) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #'Fight With Seymour' (シーモアバトル) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Hymn - Anima' (祈りの歌～アニマ) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masashi Hamauzu #'A Contest of Aeons' (召喚獣バトル) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Junya Nakano #'Final Battle' (決戦) #:Composition originale et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #'Ending Theme' from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Shiro Hamaguchi #'"Never Forget Them"' (「思い出してください」) from Final Fantasy X #:Voix: Mayuko Aoki #'Suteki Da Ne - Orchestra Version' (素敵だね－オーケストラ・ヴァージョン－) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Bonus 1' (おまけ1) / Illusion from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Junya Nakano #'Bonus 2' (おまけ2) / Nostalgia from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #'Bonus 3' (おまけ3) / Wakka's Theme (ワッカのテーマ) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Nobuo Uematsu #'Kuon -Memories of Waves and Light-' (久遠 ～光と波の記憶～) from Final Fantasy X-2 #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'YuRiPa, Fight! No. 1' (ユリパファイト No.1) from Final Fantasy X-2 #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'YuRiPa, Fight! No. 3' (ユリパファイト No.3) from Final Fantasy X-2 #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'Let Me Blow You a Kiss' (お熱いのをくれてやるよ) from Final Fantasy X-2 #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'Besaid' (ビサイド) from Final Fantasy X-2 #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'The Youth League' (青年同盟) from Final Fantasy X-2 #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'Yuna's Ballad' (ユウナのバラード) from Final Fantasy X-2 #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'The Farplane Abyss' (異界の深淵) from Final Fantasy X-2 #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'Vegnagun Awakens' (ヴェグナガン起動) from Final Fantasy X-2 #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'Epilogue - A Reunion' (エピローグ ～再会～) from Final Fantasy X-2 #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy X